


Gently

by TheSleeplessWriter



Series: Johnlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: It was beautiful, passionate, and erotic but quickly became too much.





	Gently

Sherlock's only view was the dark blue sheets and his graceful fingers gripping at the fabric. His entire body felt warm and alive, prickly with fire. He hated the sound of himself panting and moaning as his body quivered. 

John's strong, calloused hands held Sherlock's hips while he rocked his own with force. With each push, he felt himself go just a bit deeper. John smirked and ruffled those wild, sweaty curls with one hand while he traced Sherlock's inner thigh. 

Sherlock groaned softly and reached a hand back to touch himself, just a little. He needed friction. John noticed and reached over to very gently smack his hand away. 

"Hey, that's mine." John said in a low, teasing voice as he took firm hold of Sherlock's cock, stroking it a bit. He was pleased to hear a few muffled swears. He continued going faster. 

Sherlock's eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. His elbows wobbled as began to lose his balance. His skin was alight, he could feel everything. The subtle draft blowing in through the vents, the sweat pooling in his palms, the way the bed sunk underneath his knees. His ears rang and his own hitched breathing sounded as if it were on a megaphone. He no longer felt a pleasing warmth, but instead an uncomfortable inferno. His mind spun with all the senses sparking at once. It was too much, all too much. 

"John." Is all Sherlock spoke, knowing that the one word would convey his thoughts. 

John raised his brows and quickly withdrew himself from Sherlock and removing his hand. "What's wrong?" 

Sherlock moved to the floor and paced, taking in several slow, deep breaths and shaking his shoulders from side to side as he tried to relax. He eventually stood in front of John, sighing quietly. 

"It's okay if you want to stop." John said, lifted his hand to carefully brush away a stray curl that hung in between Sherlock's eyes. "We can do gentle." 

Sherlock nodded. "I would prefer that at the moment." He climbed back into the bed, embracing John's torso as he settled against the pillows. 

Sometimes he needed gentle. He needed something soft and comforting to contrast against the high-speed, wild life he led. Sometimes stress and anxiety got to him, and he needed something to ground him back to earth. 

John gazed at the man who was so damaged and yet so matchless. He was rakishly thin and lanky, with scars that would never be explained. He was a man who had gone through hell more than a few times and still needed a cuddle. 

He cupped his hand against Sherlock's cheek and kissed him, slowly and warmly. It was quiet and comfortable and exactly what he needed at the moment. Sherlock wrapped his long arms and legs around John and settled into the soft kiss. His stomach flip-flopped like a teenage boy locking eyes with his crush would. 

"I swear John, you must have a hair fetish." Sherlock murmured, breaking the kiss when John began lazily playing with his hair. 

"Not for any hair. Just yours, Love." John replied, humor in his voice as he ruffled Sherlock's hair even more, to the point that it was as messy as a bird's nest. He snickered and stopped Sherlock's hand as it crept up to fix the curly disaster, placing a hand against his neck and kissing him instead. Sherlock smiled and sighed contentedly. 

This was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a quick fic I decided to write while I still had motivation. Let me know what you think down in the comments, and feel free to leave kudos and constructive criticism :)


End file.
